<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>osculating by Silver_Apple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469316">osculating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple'>Silver_Apple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cherubic [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Knifeplay, POV Second Person, Prostitution, Sex Work, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You love her so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cherubic [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>osculating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i turned 18 like. two weeks ago. so have the least sexual or sexy possible unrequited lesbian pining for the prostitute u keep hiring to fuck u</p><p>these are both danganronpa ocs btw! i didn't tag because there's not much danganronpa mention besides the end and like one section</p><p>Hachi Liu (Shsl Lifeguard, cis female lesbian)</p><p>Chiyo Hirano (Shsl Ghost Whisperer, trans female lesbian)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst feeling is that tightness in your chest as your heart skips beats, eyes watering just from how much you love her.</p><p> </p><p>The way your breath catches in your throat when she touches you, hand combing through your hair, kisses planted on your neck.</p><p> </p><p>“How much are you paying tonight?” She asks with that brazen tone as you put a messy wad of bills in her free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Didn’t know lifeguarding paid that much.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of you know it doesn’t but she doesn’t ask any follow up questions as she begins to unclasp your bra.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She’s talented, you love those with talents. They rise to the greatest highs and sink to the lowest lows and you love watching it.</p><p> </p><p>There’s such a variety of potential people carry. For you it’s caring for others, and in her case it’s communication.</p><p> </p><p>There’s such a wide variety and yet everyone here can fall victim to the same fate.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She leaves a lot of marks.</p><p> </p><p>It’s what you pay her to do because she doesn’t let you mar her, but she does allow you to hand her a kitchen knife and point to spots you can hide.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you wear a bikini?” She asks as she cuts a line of red down your side. “How exactly are you hiding this?”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a pitiful whine as you point to a pile of bandages on your nightstand. She snickers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, those aren’t stickers? They have smiley faces on them, you’re such a child.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs and makes a heart out of cuts. “Have fun covering that one up dolphin.”</p><p> </p><p>Your cheeks are rosy from that so she makes sure to ruin the mood by starting to carve a phallic shape before you stop her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never love you,” She tells you with a smile on her lips as you kneel in front of her. Your breath hitches.</p><p> </p><p>She digs her hands into your hair. “This is an arrangement, nothing more. I don’t want you getting wrong ideas.” And she’s right, she’s right of course but what if you could-</p><p> </p><p>It’s actually hard to concentrate on what ifs when she’s so persistent. You can live in the moment for just now.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Your favorite fantasy is a domestic life with her.</p><p> </p><p>You’ll live in a cozy two room apartment. You’ll find a job, not sure what. Something that pays more than lifeguarding and is less illegal than terrorism. She’ll be able to get off the streets and relax at home. You two will spend your evenings cuddled up on the sofa holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>Imagining your fingers interlaced with hers makes you blush more than anything you two have done in bed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>She gives an unamused smile. “Answer’s still no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
You watch her die on tv. An axe cleaves her head from her shoulders, but she dies with that same defiant grin on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Your cheeks are wet and your heart’s frantic in your chest because you still love her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>